Here For You
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Spoilers for 'As I Lay dying'. Alone, in pain and dying Damon is sick of waiting for the end to come, but is he really as alone as he thought? A prequel to my oneshot 'Guardian' but can be read as a stand alone. Warning: Does contain an OC.


**A/N: To be paired with my other fic 'Guardian' but can be read as a stand alone. Basically, how Claire and Damon first met and Damon's thoughts whilst alone in his cell.**

**Pairings: None mentioned**

**Warnings: An OC, brooding, suicidal thoughts and mentions of attempted suicide. Spoilers for 'As I Lay Dying'**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Claire.**

Another burning shoot of pain scorched through Damon's body and a choked moan forced its way through gritted teeth as the vampire winced automatically. Damon knew he was dying. He was far from oblivious to the fatality of a werewolf bite; after watching Rose suffer he couldn't be. In fact, Damon was ready for death now, welcomed it even. He would embrace anything to stop the pain coursing round his body, to stop his muscles aching with heat and poison as they wasted away. Yet Stefan had stopped him from simply choosing to die, locking him away in a cell while he went looking for some miracle cure that probably didn't exist. Groaning Damon rolled onto his side. Stefan was too stubborn sometimes and it annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't he just accept the truth and let him end the misery? Surely that would be more merciful and more compassionate than torturing him like this. A painful snort fell from the dying Salvatore at the thought. Maybe Stefan wanted to humiliate him by doing this. What better way to extract revenge than watch your tormentor go mad as their own body turned against them? He had made Stefan's life hell for over 100 years; he couldn't blame his brother for wanting such satisfaction. He had hurt him a lot, and all for a woman who had turned out to be a complete bitch. Stefan was entitled to hate him.

"Do not be ridiculous," a gentle voice scolded suddenly, breaking Damon from his brooding helplessness. The vampire let out a soft gasp at the close proximity of the unfamiliar tenor as the speaker continued. "Your brother loves you just as a sibling should – no more and definitely no less." Damon looked around the cell from his awkward position on the cold flooring. He couldn't see anyone at the door or in the cell. A careful hand brushed his midnight black hair from his face when he frowned and Damon jumped slightly, rolling over to face the person hastily. In his weakened state the movement sent lashes of pain through him harshly and he winced, eyes landing on the one touching him as they filled with pain. He blinked at who he saw uncertainly, knowing she had not been there just moments before. It was a girl, about the same age as he was, and someone he had never seen before in his life. Long blonde hair framed her face and cascaded down her back, green eyes watching him with a thoughtful gaze. The vampire let out a sigh, discomfort spreading through his chest as he did so. Another, unfamiliar, hallucination was bugging him now then, as if he needed it. The girl smiled and Damon couldn't help but notice everything about he glowed with ghostly light – from her pale skin to her pure white dress.

"I am not a hallucination Mr Salvatore," she told him in a less docile tone. Damon's frowned deepened.

"What are you then?" he croaked out, his throat felt rough, like sand paper/ The girl let out a soft laugh and stroked his hair as if it were natural to her.

"I am you but not you. I am your guide and mentor through your life. I protect you and console you when you are weak. I, Damon, am a guardian angel. In fact, I am yours. My life is bound to you," she replied sweetly. Damon blinked in surprise.

"Then why have I never seen you before and why am I seeing you now?" he asked, voice fading to a broken whisper. He realised that he didn't actually mind her touching him as he spoke; it was soothing instead, almost like she was helping take away the pain with just her presence.

"It is against the rules for guardians to show themselves to their charges, but this was a special case and even now only you can see me," the blonde said simply "You seem to be giving up on life but you are not fated to die so soon."

"I'm not?" Damon repeated, sounding shocked.

"You are not," she confirmed. The vampire felt a small smile tug at the edge of his mouth at this new information. He didn't believe her but chose to pretend he did; it eased his fear. They sat in silence for a few minutes. The quiet only breaking whenever further pain sliced through the Salvatore's body and a hiss or gasp slipped through gritted teeth once more. Each time this happened the blonde angel would murmur comfort to him and Damon was touched by her devotion.

"What's your name?" he asked after a particularly nasty bout of suffering. It was her turn to look surprised at his question and she stared at him for a moment before answering.

"I am called Claire." Damon flinched as another part of him started hurting and swallowed in agony.

"Will you stay with me until the end?" he asked. Claire nodded slowly.

"I will stay for as long as I am needed." She told him truthfully. The vampire slowly moved his hand to grasp hers, his grip weak as he sought out further comfort. She squeezed it reassuringly.

"I hope you're ready to spend a while hanging around with me then," Damon half joked. Claire chuckled quietly and smiled.

"I will always be here for you," she promised sincerely. Damon stared at her for a second before a small smirk appeared on his face.

Suddenly dying wasn't so lonely anymore.


End file.
